Heart and Soul Eater
by RoxyMoxie
Summary: After the defeat of Asura, a couple weeks has passed and Death City is finally back to normal. But when Maka and Soul start feeling something between them that hasn't been there before, will their souls be able to cooperate? More than that, what will everyone else think?
1. The Nightmare

Prologue

"Geez, this is so uncool…" Soul sighed as he muttered to himself. The sun was laughing, beaming over Death City, and Soul had been with Maka in a park that day. Soul had taken his eyes off of his meister for five minutes, and when he looked back, she had fallen asleep. Granted, they had been sitting underneath a tree in the park, but still. The least she could do was be reading a book, not just sitting there and pretending to be interested in hanging out. Was she that bored? Soul wondered as he looked at Maka's calm, sleeping face, watching her chest slowly rise and fall in a steady pattern. She wasn't wearing her usual uniform that day. Today she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and neat, iron-pressed shorts as well as some thigh-high socks. Soul just wore his orange shirt and leather jacket, as well as jeans and a black headband. He had a lot of similar clothes. It was easier to be cool that way.  
Soul was staring in the calm, clear blue sky and felt himself starting to drift off to unconsciousness, until he heard a noise that surprised him. To his surprise, it came from Maka. He turned to her sleeping body to see her face contorted in a pained expression, her eyebrows quivering and her breathing speeding slightly.

"N-no…" she mumbled, her voice shaking. "Stop, don't…!" Soul watched her curiously, his emotions still unsure of how to react. Part of him thought it was cute, another felt nervous by her pained expression. Is she dreaming? Soul wondered. He felt a pain in his chest when a tear rolled down Maka's sleeping face, and she whimpered. "Soul…" Soul stared at her, feeling his heart-rate quicken at the muttering of his name.  
"Maka?" Soul replied, leaning closer to her. "S-soul… Don't…" Maka breathed a shaky breath and stuck out her arm into the air as she slept. Soul stood up, shocked and unsure of what to do. She's having a nightmare! Soul stood in front of her, feeling hurt at the suffering his meister was going through. He did the only thing he could think of, and knelt next to her, grabbing her outstretched hand. Maka bolted awake, gasping. A final tear rolled down her cheek, soaking her collar slightly. She turned to Soul, who stood up, still holding her hand. His head was lowered, and he seemed angry. Maka felt a bell go off in her mind. _Oh no, I fell asleep!_ Maka felt scattered as Soul pulled her up.  
"Soul, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep, I promise!" Maka said, quickly wiping the tears she had from the dream, hoping he wouldn't notice. "I guess I was just really relaxed, and I-"

"What were you dreaming about?" Soul interrupted, his voice quiet and intimidating. There was a long pause. "What?" Maka replied. How did Soul know she was dreaming?! "What were you dreaming about?" Soul asked a bit more forcefully this time, raising his head and looking straight at her. Maka was taken aback at her weapon's outburst, and she felt her face grow hot. Her heart quickened and she lowered her head, her pigtails resting on the tear-soaked shoulders.  
"You were leaving." Maka muttered. Soul felt a pain in his stomach when she said that, and he could feel his fists clench. "You said you didn't want me as a partner anymore, and that I was weak and useless- a nuisance to you." Maka stared at her feet and the grass, her vision starting to blur from tears. "That I was a sexist, violent, stupid, and-" Soul rushed over and hugged her, quickly interrupting her rant. Her face was in his shoulder now, and her tears soaked the collar of his leather jacket. But he didn't care.  
"Shut up, Maka." He whispered as her arms wrapped around him. Her body quivered as she cried in his arms, and Soul rubbed her head comfortingly. "You're the partner I chose. I will never leave you, and that's a promise I plan to keep." Soul felt her nod against his chest, and she clenched the back of his jacket.

"Thank you, Soul." She whispered.


	2. Let's Go For A Walk!

Soul snored quietly on the couch of the apartment. The TV was showing the local news with the volume turned extremely low. Maka walked through the front door, carrying handfuls of grocery bags. She kicked the door softly with her foot, closing it quietly as she saw Soul asleep on the couch. She set the bags on the dining room table.

"Soul, you're such a hypocrite." Maka muttered to herself, smiling. She looked at Soul's sleeping face, which looked a lot more peaceful and relaxed than his usual facial-expression, which was contorted to his best ability in an attempt to look laid-back and cool. In Maka's opinion, Soul's sleeping face was the only facial-expression where she could see the real him. She thought it was cute.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Blair, who playful leapt onto the arm of the sofa, her tail swishing back and forth. Maka eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you think you're doing?..." Maka said cautiously.

"Nothing," Blair whispered, giggling. "Can't I watch men sleep, too?" She giggled as Maka's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"W-what do you mean?!" Maka stuttered. "You make me sound like a stalker!"

"Maka-chan's not a stalker!" Blair giggled into her paw. She looked up at Maka and cocked her head, winking one of her golden eyes knowingly. "Maka-chan's just flustered."

"What do I have to be flustered about?!" Maka retorted defensively. "I just think he looks peaceful, is all." She smiled slightly, turned back to Soul, who was drooling slightly. He suddenly stirred in his sleep, turning onto his side. His arm drooped off of the side of the couch, and his other hand slipped onto the arm, touching Blair's purple tail. In surprise, Blair meowed and leapt off the sofa arm, startling Soul. His eyes flew open and he gasped. Maka hit her forehead with her hand. Blair laughed as Soul sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Not cool, Blair." He growled, stretching his arms. His joints gave a satisfying "crack", and he sighed in relief.

"Sorry, Soul-kun." Blair smiled sheepishly, her ears turning downward.

"Whatever," he sighed, getting up and shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm up now." He walked over to the kitchen towards the fridge, but stopped at the sight of the groceries on the table. He eyed them curiously. Slowly, he made his way over to the groceries and began sifting through them, searching for a snack. Maka smiled as he pulled out a box of Pocky.

"I know you like the chocolate ones, so-" make was cut off by Soul tearing the package open immediately, sticking three sticks into his sharp-toothed mouth. Maka laughed. Soul then reached into bag once more and pulled out a box of strawberry Pocky, throwing it to Maka. She caught it easily, thanks to her fast reflexes she had gotten from years of fighting. She smiled, opening the packages and taking a stick out. It stuck out of her mouth as she held it in place with her teeth, gnawing her way through it slowly. Soul was already eating another stick.

"How can you stand the strawberry ones?" Soul asked. "They're so sweet, it's sickening."

"I guess it's an acquired taste." Maka shrugged. To Soul, somehow she seemed a little distant when she gave that answer. He shook the thought away. I'm probably just imagining it. He thought, closing the package and putting it back on huge dining room table. Maka finished her stick of Pocky and took out one more before setting hers on the table beside Soul's.

"So, now that you're awake," Maka said clapping her hands together after eating the second stick. "Do you want to go out today?"

"Out?" Soul asked, shoving his hands in his pockets, his back arched backwards slightly. He raised a white eyebrow at her.

"Yeah," Maka nodded. "You know, just go out on the town. Go for a walk."

"Why?" Soul looked at her, his face contorting back into the expression it was usually in when he was awake. This was a sign that he was waking up a bit more.

"Well... Why not? It's nice out, so I guess I just..." Maka trailed off, feeling as though Soul was annoyed with her. She hoped he wasn't in a sour mood from being woken up.

"Fine, whatever," soul sighed, shrugging. "Let's go, I guess." Maka's face lit up as she followed him through the front door.

"Okay!" She smiled.


End file.
